Pauly Faltzoni
Pauly Faltzoni is a Pizza delivery guy from the Australian TV Show, Pizza (or simplely called Fat Pizza as you may prefer). He was played by Paul Fenech who is also the director for this show as well as Swift and Shift Couriers (who he play as Mario, Not to Confussed with Mario from Super Mari o Brothers) and Housos (who played as Frankie) He had appeared in many episodes of this series, ever since it first started. Biography Pauly was born in Hyrule but due to taxes problems he had to leave the place and move to Mushroom Kingdom. During his childhood Pauly always visited Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and he wanted to work as delivery guy. One day, his dreams come true when he was hired by Stu Pickles to work in the restaurant as delivery guy. Pauly developed a high knowledge about video games and started to play Mario games until he became a professional in Nintendo games. Pauly was not present when The Missing Children Incident happened but he knew who was the killer when Stu told everything about what happened that day. Pauly eventually achieved to get enough money to buy a Wii and play more Mario games until he got a moustache and used it to be more popular when he went to Mobius and founded a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the place. A very weird day, Pauly used a time machine to rape the universe like Rolf did when he was just a depraved boy but he failed in attempt. He then used his high knowledge about video games to create his own game called "Five Nights at Pauly's" which was a great success in the horror games until a brat said that the game was too offensive for North Korea just because he was killed in the first night. Character Info Likes *Nintendo *Chicks *Sleek the Elite *Bobo Gigliotti (his boss, can sometimes be a Tidass) *Burnouts *Pizza Delivery (his Job) *Kev the Kiwi *Davo Dinkum *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Habib and Rocky *The word "Stooge" *Junior *DJBJ (except when he's been a dickhead) *Mario and Luigi *Boxing Training *Cars *Been a Director Hates *The monster behind the slaughter *Stooge Teacher *Alan Ford Jones *Bobo and Junior (sometimes) *Ronnie McDoggle *Snakes *PedoBear *Super duper super man *That little Smurf. (David the Cooper) *Stuck in Traffic *Santa Claus *Davo Dinkum (sometimes) *Rocky (sometimes) *The old Doctor *Dr. Robotnik *Ganon *Brum (Because he's a small car and can't fit on him, even makes fun of him and thinks the midget can fit in it) *His Baby Cousin (He eats like fat and disgusting and kills anyone.) *Koala Quotes *"What are you supposed to be, mate? What, Ronnie McDoogle? Whats with the ethnic accent? Everybody knows he's a Scottish-American man." *"Because Now, We can talk about power, mate!" *"Yeah mate, i got my own problems." *"You Clown." *"You Stooge." *"A What?!" *"Is that's gonna happend to me?" *"Don't push it man, I'll give you a warning you'll never forget." *"Stop it Mate!" *"The Media said everything up the ratings mate, didn't they? Yes, It's Not the Lebs, It's Not the Aussies, It was the Media mate, THE MEDIA!" *"See you can find me in wonderland." *"Thats right in the McNuggets, mate!" *"Aww, You Stooge mate, What are you doing?!" *"Relax Mate." *"I love you, man." *Aw, come on, Bobo, Not the Chopper." *"Why do you got dirt in your meat?" *"Stooge, mate!" Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Angry Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Heroes Category:Real People Category:Citizen of Hyrule Category:Humans Category:People who like money Category:Gangsters